


Когда

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Чак шагнул к нему, первой реакцией Райли было оттолкнуть его прочь, но...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802423) by [RebelOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOne/pseuds/RebelOne). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Когда Чак шагнул к нему, первой реакцией Райли было оттолкнуть его прочь, но язык тела Чака не говорил, что тот хотел драки, так что Райли позволил ему приблизиться, хотя мышцы были напряжены и готовы среагировать в любое время.

Когда Чак сгреб свитер Райли в кулаки и дернул его вперед так, что самому пришлось отступить на шаг назад, Райли инстинктивно ухватился за его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Когда Чак, ни слова не говоря, впился в его губы с такой силой, что они столкнулись зубами, у Райли не было шанса даже рассмотреть возможность оттолкнуть другого рейнджера - Чак держал крепко и целовал, как будто это было его место.

Когда реальность вернулась, так как Чак зарычал на него, без сомнения, разочарованный отсутствием реакции с его стороны, Райли сделал то, что казалось правильным на тот момент - схватил футболку Чака и притянул его ближе, целуя в ответ достаточно сильно, чтобы, как он надеялся, показать, что совершенно не против.

Когда он почувствовал, как Чак расслабился за секунду до того, как его руки оказались в волосах Райли, а его язык - у него во рту, рейнджер-блондин подумал, что это было лучшее ощущение, которое он испытал за долгое, долгое время. Не считая пилотирования Бродяги, конечно, но Райли не стыдился признать это. Он был уверен, что Чак поймет.

Когда они оказались в комнате Райли, срывая одежду и целуясь взасос, как парочка озабоченных подростков, Райли пришлось отступить на секунду, чтобы отдышаться. Это было так, так хорошо, и, хотя иногда их руки и тела действовали неуверенно, по большей части это было абсолютно прекрасно.

Когда Райли проснулся на следующее утро, то не смог удержаться от улыбки, поскольку даже притом, что он знал, что не было никакого способа скрыть произошедшее от Мако, это не имело большого значения. В следующем дрифте ее ждет чертовский сюрприз. Даже понимая это, Райли не мог не думать, что, хотя действительно приятно было драться с Чаком Хенсеном, намного приятнее было просыпаться рядом с ним.


End file.
